


What About the White Picket Fence?

by yehwellwhatever



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Chris expected to hear from Jensen, this one was pretty much at the bottom of the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About the White Picket Fence?

The silence dragged on for forever; the tension in the room so thick you could almost touch it. In the end, Chris sighed and set his beer bottle down on the table, letting his feet drop from the table to the floor as he shifted position on the couch. “You know,” he said. “You’re gonna have to talk to me sometime…”

When Jensen didn’t say anything, just continued to study his tinted beer bottle, pealing the label off meticulously, Chris sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Truth be told, he was worried. Worried about his best friend, about his sudden change of behavior. He’d known Jensen for the better part of a decade, and he’d always been an honest, friendly, happy go lucky kind of guy. Lately though, lately he’d been quiet and reserved, refusing to offer any information on his personal life.

Chris had gone over every possibility in his mind as to what was wrong with his friend, each one crazier than the next. He’d even gone over some of them with Steve (‘Do you think he’s doing drugs?’ ‘Do you think he’s terminally ill?’ ‘Do you think he’s gotten a fan pregnant?’) and Steve had just laughed at him. Which was why, when Jensen had called and said he was coming up to LA because they needed to talk, he had felt relief instead of alarm. He really hoped that, now that they were here, Jensen wouldn’t chicken out and not tell him what he’d come halfway across the continent to tell him.

“Jensen, come on,” Chris said, snatching the bottle from Jensen’s hands. His behavior was starting to get weirder than normal. Chris was used to his friend dwelling on things and not saying anything until he was absolutely sure how to phrase it, but there was a limit. “You’re making me nervous, man.”

Jensen’s head shot up. “Hey, gimme that,” he snapped, reaching for the bottle. But his eyes were unfocused and distant, like he was in another world and he missed the bottle by inches.

“Talk. To. Me,” Chris forced out, holding the bottle out of reach. With the way Jensen’s eyes seemed to be unable to focus on anything for more than a second, the question ‘Are you on drugs?’ seemed more and more like a plausible one to ask. “What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting strange for months.”

 _I’m gay._ Great, now he was hearing things to fill the silence. Because Jen hadn’t just said he was gay, it just wasn’t happening. “Are you on drugs?” The words were blurted out before Chris had thought them through. By Jensen’s reaction, who was sitting next to him, clutching his middle and laughing out loud, it was a ridiculous question.

“Dude, you’re not making any sense,” Chris sounded annoyed. “What are you on?”

“I’m not  _on_ anything,” Jensen almost snapped after he’d stopped laughing. “What is wrong with you? I tell you the biggest damn secret of my life and you joke it away asking if I’m on drugs?! You damned well know me better than that!”

“Well, apparently,  _Jensen_ , I don’t know you as well as I thought I did,” Chris stated, trying to keep his anger in check. “Because, you know what?  _I’m gay_ , are the last words I thought I’d hear you say. Next, you’ll tell me that you’re fucking the Sasquatch and that Danneel and Sandy are just beards.” Chris couldn’t do more than stare at his best friend when he started laughing like a crazy person again.

When Jensen had calmed down some, and stopped laughing, he straightened up in the couch, looking intently at his best friend. Taking a couple of deep breaths, mostly to prevent cracking up again, he started to talk. “Seriously, Chris, did you honestly believe that I was 100%, completely straight, with not even a little gay tendencies?” Not waiting for a reply from Chris, who looked just about ready for a major freak-out, Jensen continued. “You must’ve seen some of my a-little-too-gay-looking photo shoots, and the way Jay’s all over me at every possible opportunity, and I’m mostly all over him, what did you think that was?”

“Jared is all over  _everyone_ ,” Chris sounded like he tried to defend himself. “Honestly, I thought he was just a very friendly guy, and you two are close. Really close. And your photo shoots; Jen, you were a model, it comes with the job. And what about the rest, eh? You’re from  _Texas_. How many gay people are there in Texas? It’s like the most gay-unfriendly state in all of America. And your parents, they’re like… like, super-religious, they  _say grace_.”

“What the fuck, Chris?  _They say grace_ , what does that have to do with anything? I’ve just told you the biggest secret of my life, because  _you’re my best friend, damnit_! And you try to explain it away with all these crap reasons for why I’m not gay?” Jensen took a few deep breaths,  _inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_ , and put his hand up when he saw that Chris was about to say something. “You know what? Save it. If you’re gonna be like this I’ll just leave.” He stood up, swaying slightly on unsteady feet. “I’ll crash with Steve or whoever…”

Not looking back, he walked through the apartment.  _Well, that went well… not_. He almost didn’t stop when he heard Chris calling after him. Hand on the doorknob he felt Chris’ hand on his shoulder.

“Jensen, wait, please,” Chris’ voice was calm, if a little desperate. “I’m sorry, alright? It’s just a lot to process at once. Come back to the living room so we can talk, please? I’ll get us a few more beers, I just want to understand what’s going on…”

Jensen sighed, feeling tears of frustration prickle in the corner of his eyes. Telling himself he wouldn’t cry, he blinked and turned around. Not looking at Chris he walked through the apartment, sitting down on the same spot of the couch he’d previously occupied.

When Chris returned with a fresh six-pack of beer, they sat in silence for a while, Chris not sure what to say and Jensen waiting for Chris to break the silence. Downing half a bottle Chris took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully.

“So, Sandy must be a better actress than I thought…” he said, trailing off for a second. “’Cause you know, she’s always looked at Jay adoringly, like their feelings for each other were real. And the pictures of them together, from after their engagement was made public, very realistic…”

Jensen snorted. “It’s not too difficult to make it look realistic when you believe it’s for real…”

Chris took a moment to process the comment, but when realization dawned, it was not pretty. “Oh Jensen, please, _please_ , tell me you didn’t. Are you such a damned fool?! You fucking know better than this! Jeez!”

“No, it’s not like that,” Jensen protested. “We talked about this, it was for the best, he had to propose… it would’ve been suspicious if he hadn’t. They’ve been together for long enough now, and you know what the press is like. There’s been rumors floating around about me and Jay since the show started. Hell, there are even rumors about you and Steve occasionally, and we both know that’s just crazy. Besides, we can’t come out now; it would ruin the show, our careers. He’s gonna leave Sandy when the time is right, I know he will. He told me he will…”

“Who are you trying to convince here, Jen? Me or yourself?” Chris asked as he reached for another beer. “Because I’m telling you, it sounds to me like you’re doubting Jared’s intentions. When was the last time you spoke to him about this, eh? Are you sure he’s not changed his mind? Not chickened out?”

There was a long silence, Jensen seemingly lost in thought and Chris doing nothing to break it.

“That’s what I thought,” Chris said eventually, hesitating a little before continuing. Unsure about, but not afraid of, Jensen’s reaction he spoke his mind. “Look, I know you’re probably expecting me to say that everything will work out fine and that you and Jared will live happily ever after, white picket fence ‘n’ all, but that’s unlikely to happen. Don't get me wrong, I like Jared, I really do, but from where I’m sitting it’s sounding a lot like he’s trying to have his cake and eat it too. You just need to think this through to figure out if you’re willing to live the life you are now, because I don’t see Jared leaving Sandy any time soon. Are you willing to live in the dark as the second fiddle for the rest of your life?”

Chris felt somewhat relieved when his cell phone rang just in the right moment, the display flashing the ID of his agent. “Sorry, Jen,” he said, patting Jensen’s shoulder as he stood up. “Gotta take this, it’s my agent. It’s usually important…”

As Chris answered the call and left the room, Jensen took his advice and started thinking. He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there when he finally came to a decision. His face set in an expression often used for when Dean was royally pissed about something, he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and pressed speed dial one.

 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to deathbymutation and dreamersdare over at LJ for the beta.


End file.
